


(the things i'll do) to see you smile

by remembertheburntsienna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Iwaizumi Hajime needs a hug, Kinda, M/M, Pining Oikawa Tooru, and when I say pining i mean PINING, basically a whole bunch of haikyuu boys, minor KageHina, minor matsuhana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remembertheburntsienna/pseuds/remembertheburntsienna
Summary: " This isn’t a date.This is just Iwaizumi being thankful that Oikawa was present at the right time and right place, and just Iwaizumi being a great and friendly guy. It’d definitely help Oikawa’s heart if he didn’t read too much into it. Iwaizumi is hurting, clearly, potentially suicidal even. He’s the wrong type of guy to fall for, no matter all his bronzy skin and tight ab-ed glory.“You’re hopeless, Tooru. Absolutely hopeless.” he mumbles to the mirror as he tries to piece together an outfit that makes it look like he wasn’t looking forward to this all week. "-In other words, the moment Oikawa Tooru saves the handsome stranger Iwaizumi Hajime from falling off the roof of Mattsun and Makki's apartment building, he's on a secret mission to see him smile. The rest is probably just destiny.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	(the things i'll do) to see you smile

-

“I swear the view from the top is, like, the prettiest thing! I really wanna show you,” There’s a little giggle in the girl’s voice as she leads Oikawa up the stairwell of the apartment building. She’s pretty - at just the right height, with blonde dyed hair and a seasoned pep in her step - and Oikawa knows tonight  will be great even if he isn’t at the party downstairs with Makki and Mattsun. He’d just be third-wheeling if that were the case anyway, and it isn’t in Oikawa’s nature to simply watch people make out if he isn’t going to be doing it himself soon. 

Oikawa has the feeling he’ll be doing it soon enough. 

They’re only a few more steps away from the door to the roof before Aiko-chan’s (or at least that’s what Oikawa thinks her name is) phone rings. When she gets off the call she tells him her best friend who’s still at the party, and drunk ' _out of her mind'_ , needs her before she embarrasses herself any more than she already has. He can’t exactly blame her for running off with the promise of return because even though he’d never admit it, Oikawa would easily do the same for Hanamaki or Matsukawa.

When she’s gone, Oikawa turns on his heels and continues up the stairs to the roof because even if there isn’t a cute girl to enjoy it with, a pretty view is a pretty view. He pushes past the heavy door that reads “NO ENTRY” in red letters and-

Trips over a pair of shoes. A pair of freshly polished dress shoes, one on its side now and the other upside down, lay near the side of his head where he’s fallen on the grimy concrete of the rooftop. Panic erupts and spills from somewhere deep within his bones because Oikawa knows what the shoes  _ mean _ . He’s seen them on the stupid dramas he and his sister watch every time he comes home for the holidays, he’s seen them in movies that made him leave the theater crying ugly, he’s seen them on the news, and now he’s seen them in person. 

Oikawa Tooru knows that shoes by their lonesome on a rooftop mean that someone’s jumped from the ledge.

He gets up slowly, scared he’ll see the ghost of someone he just missed on the way up, but instead, he sees a man clad in a well-fitting black suit and baby blue socks, standing dangerously on the other side of the rooftop railing. His eyes are wide and bloodshot like he’s caught at the scene of a crime, his mouth is parted ever so slightly, and if the Tokyo night was any louder, Oikawa might have missed the quiet gasp that rumbles past the man’s lips. 

For a second, the ever talkative Oikawa is at a loss for words so he just stands there, letting himself freeze in the creeping cold that seeps past his sweater and jeans, letting himself still under the careful gaze of the stranger on the other side of the ledge. The stranger’s whole being is surrounded by a halo created by the sea of buildings and bokeh of lights behind him and Oikawa watches as the lights reflect off his skin and make it shine red and yellow and blue as he dips back, losing his footing-

Falling back-

Engulfed into the scenery.

“Hey!” the world slows, “ I- don’t wanna die!” the man screams, and there it is, the last cry for help, and-

Oikawa’s legs start moving all on their own, so fast his eyes can only take in bits and pieces of what’s happening in front of him. The man’s hand, skin still dancing in the colors of the city night, is outstretched, reaching,  _ searching _ , for Oikawa’s. Oikawa grabs it and yells louder than he ever has before, “I’ve got you!” closing his eyes and staggers and grounds his feet, shifting his weight so he can pull the man back onto the ledge.

The stranger brings himself up over the railing, so he’s on Oikawa’s side now, and without as much as looking up at Oikawa he drops down to his knees and brings shaking hands to his face and lets out a choked sob, and then another and another until his chest is squeezing his breath in and out, racking out of his rib cage. Oikawa squats down with him, placing a hesitant hand on the man’s trembling shoulders and the man grabs on to it, grip firm and certain when he says, “ _ Thank _ you-  _ thank you _ .” 

From this close, Oikawa can smell all the beer in the man’s breath just before he bows repeating how thankful he is, and Oikawa doesn’t want to ask, he really doesn’t because it’s better if he doesn’t know - better if he stays detached - but the words crawl up his throat and slip past his teeth all on their own:

“Why’d you do it then? If you didn’t want to die?”

The man meets Oikawa’s eyes, and Oikawa hates the way his heart clenches when he sees how the skin around his eyelids and nose is red and how his whole face is covered with a layer of sweat and tears. Hell, Oikawa came up to the roof for a good time with a pretty girl, and now he’s got a fist full of a crying man’s blazer, steadying him like he’s afraid he’ll slip right through the ground. 

“I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do,” 

Oikawa hates the way the man’s voice sounds so pitiful, so he closes the gap between them and stuffs his face into his shoulder so he won’t have to hear it anymore. They stay just like that, tears soaking Oikawa’s shoulder, Aiko-chan never returning as promised, and the man gripping tight to the fabric at Oikawa’s back until his hands go limp and fall to Oikawa’s sides. 

It takes Oikawa a little under a minute to realize the man isn’t dead, just passed out, and then a little over seven minutes to haul him down to Makki and Mattsun’s apartment.

  
  


\- 

  
  


_ Iwaizumi Hajime. _

The name rolls so smooth off Oikawa’s tongue like it’s something he’s been saying forever and not just something he read on the drunk man’s driver’s license. Oikawa watches him sleep in Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s guest bed while perusing through his belongings in hopes to learn more about him. 

His phone wallpaper is funny and sort of endearing. Iwaizumi is in sunglasses and swim trunks crouched next to a little bunny-toothed boy shining a peace sign at the camera and an older woman in a sun hat and a wide smile. Beside them is an older man, red at the cheeks and fast asleep, with all but his head buried in sand. Oikawa tries not to get too distracted by Iwaizumi’s almost bronzy tan and taut abs and biceps shiny with either saltwater or sweat.  _ Damn,  _ the camera quality is great. 

So Iwaizumi is a family guy. Something churns inside of Oikawa’s chest at the revelation, it’s warm fuzzy and makes him feel kind of gross - like he’s a  _ middle schooler  _ with a  _ crush _ . Oikawa doesn’t  _ do  _ crushes; people crush on  _ Oikawa _ . He’s more of a one-night stand, a hit and run, kinda guy. This guy’s making Oikawa feel some type of way - feel  _ vulnerable  _ \- and he isn’t exactly sure if he likes it. 

Or maybe he likes it  _ too much _ .

He shakes the thought out of his mind and leans back in the chair he stole from the kitchen table, yawning from the lack of sleep he got on the dingy couch with the ugliest green and red pattern Mattsun insisted on buying for cheap at a garage sale. Oh, the lengths he’ll go for pseudo-suicidal stranger-chan. He’s lucky Oikawa is  _ such _ a kind and gentle soul. 

Olive green eyes pull awake, painfully slow. 

“Where-”

“Iwaizumi-san, how are you feeling?” Oikawa quickly stuffs the license back into the wallet, and places it and the phone on the bedside table. 

“Who- who are you? Where am I?” Iwaizumi croaks out staring at Oikawa with a furrow in his brow. He brings a hand to his head, acknowledging the pain of a hangover Oikawa had hoped he’d slept off by now. 

“I’m the man you traumatized trying to jump off the roof like that. Oikawa Tooru. You’re at my friends’ place. They’re out right now but they’ll be back soon.” Oikawa gives it another second before he adds, “So, are you- do you feel better?” 

Iwaizumi takes his sweet time in sitting up, face revealing emotions at a bare minimum, but his  _ eyes _ \- his eyes look so heartbroken Oikawa wants to  _ scream, _ but instead, he curls his fingers together between his thighs and waits for a response.

“...Yes. I’m so sorry Oikawa-san. Thank you to you and your friends for letting me stay here for the night, I must have been trouble.” And maybe it’s something in the way Iwaizumi bites the inside of his cheek and doesn’t quite meet Oikawa’s eyes, or how he looks so handsome with tanned skin, a bedhead, and a teary-eyed look on his face, but Oikawa rushes in his reply:

“No! Not at all! I mean, besides the ‘almost threw yourself off a building’ part.” Oikawa laughs awkwardly. Iwaizumi just stiffens and shifts his gaze to his lap uncomfortably, taking a sharp but inaudible breath in and then out, making him curl into himself and seem smaller.

He thinks it might have been stupid to ask someone who seems so broken whether they were feeling better, so he doesn’t bring it up again. He chooses to offer Iwaizumi breakfast instead, to which the man graciously denies. Oikawa is only half glad because he isn’t exactly the best cook he knows. He remembers something about Hanamaki saying he couldn’t be trusted in the kitchen without a fire extinguisher present within a three-foot radius. 

Iwaizumi leaves soon after, but not before they exchange numbers to Oikawa’s request. Under normal circumstances, Oikawa would never have exchanged numbers with some random suicidal stranger, much less entertained them enough to sacrifice a good night’s rest at the hands of Mattsun’s excuse of a couch, but looking at the broad of Iwaizumi’s shoulders from behind and slight flex of his bicep under his button-up, Oikawa thinks these are most definitely not normal circumstances. 

He curses himself internally for ogling poor Iwaizumi long after he turns down the hall and down the stairway and reminds himself that the man tried jumping off this very building just the night before. 

Even with his number in his phone, Oikawa is upset because he feels like he’s letting Iwaizumi - no matter how much of a stranger he is - slip right past his fingers.

  
  


-

  
  


A muffled buzz sounds from under his pillow. Oikawa reaches under it with a laggard arm to check his phone. 

_ //2:37 am _

_ iwaizumi: Hey _

Something stirs in his chest, it's brief and fleeting but it’s there, and Oikawa pauses for a second before thinking up something friendly enough to reply with.

_ you: hey! you’re up late? _

Maybe he sounds a little too cheery.

_ iwaizumi: Could say the same for you. Didn’t expect a response so soon _

_ iwaizumi: I had a question, if you didn’t mind me asking? _

_ you: shoot! _

_ iwaizumi: My memories are still foggy from the alcohol but _

_ iwaizumi: Did you pull me back after I fell the other night? _

Oikawa hadn’t realized that Iwaizumi didn’t remember what exactly went down that night. He was probably in too much of a drunken stupor. Oikawa thinks there’s some sort of mystery to Iwaizumi: who he is and why he’s  _ so _ heartbroken that it breaks Oikawa’s heart too. He doesn’t know why but he aches to find out and  _ fix  _ it. Oikawa remembers how charming the smile Iwaizumi flashed in his lock screen was. He thinks he’d like to see it in person one day, though he may never get the chance.

_ you: yeah _

_ you: you screamed you didn’t want to die so i grabbed you _

_ iwaizumi: Gosh _

_ iwaizumi: I am so sorry Oikawa-san  _

_ iwaizumi: Thank you so much _

_ you: hey anybody would do the same _

_ you: i’m just glad you’re alright  _

_ iwaizumi: I can’t thank you enough _

_ iwaizumi: When are you free? _

_ iwaizumi: I know it can’t ever amount but maybe I can buy you lunch sometime? _

Oikawa feels his heart skip a beat, maybe  _ four _ , as the message shines inside a blue bubble at the middle of his screen.

_ you: lunch sounds great! _

_ you: it isn't like you have to pay me back or anything but _

_ you: i’m free friday if that’s cool? _

_ iwaizumi: Yes, that’s good _

_ iwaizumi: I can pick you up at 11:45 if you send me your address? _

_ you: i drom at tokyo uni _

_ you: *dorm _

_ you: you can pick me up there? _

_ iwaizumi: Ok _

_ iwaizumi: I’ll see you then _

If Oikawa has to stop himself from throwing his phone across the room and screaming excitedly into his pillow like a middle school girl, nobody has to know. 

  
  


_ - _

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh get ready for a wild ride lol (dw the mood gets much lighter with the coming chapter !!! )
> 
> i'm gonna try to update once or twice a week
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_stannnct) and pester me there if i don't!


End file.
